


Inside And Out

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [26]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Best Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, Friendly competition, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, Useless Lesbians, sorry Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Addison and Naomi have been best friends since before they could remember. They know each other inside and out. So when Naomi sees Addison’s near attempts at seducing her ex-husband Sam, she’s sure as hell-bent on trying to seduce Addison for herself. Addison/Naomi.
Relationships: Naomi Bennett/Addison Montgomery
Series: Gay's Anatomy [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208253
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1: Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangesandlemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesandlemons/gifts), [KatrinaKenyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/gifts), [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts), [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts), [openended](https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/gifts), [UbiquitousMixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/gifts), [maigonokaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maigonokaze/gifts), [Lesbian_Propaganda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Propaganda/gifts), [cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts), [AmeliasMistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliasMistletoe/gifts), [youngerdrgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/gifts), [EmyLilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/gifts), [AFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFey/gifts), [hnsnrachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnsnrachel/gifts), [incandescents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescents/gifts), [Lakela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakela/gifts), [WhatwouldagentScullydo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatwouldagentScullydo/gifts), [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts), [ANaTHEMaDEVIsed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANaTHEMaDEVIsed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Friendly Competition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50464) by [mammothluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/pseuds/mammothluv). 
  * Inspired by [Always The One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334569) by [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva). 
  * Inspired by [Blue Satin Prada Pumps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652398) by [KatrinaKenyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/pseuds/KatrinaKenyon). 
  * Inspired by [The Wisdom to Know the Difference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847983) by [orangesandlemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesandlemons/pseuds/orangesandlemons). 
  * Inspired by [Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327018) by [UbiquitousMixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie). 
  * Inspired by [in your bright blue eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/660360) by [openended](https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended). 
  * Inspired by [Off the Wagon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028318) by [maigonokaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maigonokaze/pseuds/maigonokaze). 
  * Inspired by [Unexpected Arrival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506965) by [Lesbian_Propaganda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Propaganda/pseuds/Lesbian_Propaganda). 
  * Inspired by [Denial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269007) by [cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo). 
  * Inspired by [Talking Bodies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977434) by [AmeliasMistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliasMistletoe/pseuds/AmeliasMistletoe). 
  * Inspired by [Two Ounces of Gin, Five Ounces of Tonic, And A Wedge of Lime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232483) by [twtd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd). 
  * Inspired by [Justification](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686309) by [youngerdrgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey). 
  * Inspired by [Truth or dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411452) by [EmyLilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/pseuds/EmyLilas). 
  * Inspired by [The Beauty of Rationalisation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874434) by [AFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFey/pseuds/AFey). 
  * Inspired by [Here's To Another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088) by [hnsnrachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnsnrachel/pseuds/hnsnrachel). 
  * Inspired by [Lasagna Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193873) by [incandescents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescents/pseuds/incandescents). 
  * Inspired by [Dangerous Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394408) by [Lakela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakela/pseuds/Lakela). 
  * Inspired by [Supply closets are their thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866099) by [WhatwouldagentScullydo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatwouldagentScullydo/pseuds/WhatwouldagentScullydo). 
  * Inspired by [Nothing (And Everything) About This Is Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325495) by [lone_lilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly). 
  * Inspired by [This Party's Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299545) by [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter). 
  * Inspired by [And In Shiloh They Walk Amidst The Vines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/948211) by [ANaTHEMaDEVIsed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANaTHEMaDEVIsed/pseuds/ANaTHEMaDEVIsed). 
  * Inspired by [Saying Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474038) by [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl). 
  * Inspired by [Dream a Little Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403603) by [KatrinaKenyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/pseuds/KatrinaKenyon). 
  * Inspired by [Bubbly](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/644473) by SilverStarsAndMoons. 
  * Inspired by [Make My Heart Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/644476) by SilverStarsAndMoons. 



> Well, throwing my hat in the ring finally to write up about Naomi and Addison because those two always have their hands ALL OVER EACH OTHER without a second thought. And Addison is always complaining to Naomi she needs to get laid, and Naomi always has her over with lots and lots of wine. So are all of those cuddles really so innocent? I like to think that no, they are not. But what do you say?
> 
> Gifted to my favorite Private Practice Story Writers :D

**Inside and Out**

_Addison and Naomi have been best friends since before they could remember. They know each other inside and out. So when Naomi sees Addison’s near attempts at seducing her ex-husband Sam, she’s sure as hell-bent on trying to seduce Addison for herself. Addison/Naomi._

  
**Chapter 1: Inside**

“So you slept with your Husband’s best friend and now you want to sleep with your best friend’s husband?” Naomi tries to be clear.

“Ex-husband” Addison mutters but Naomi’s already moved past that.

“Jesus Addison you really are such a whore” Naomi cries out in frustration and Addison whimpers at how Naomi’s maddening tone is suddenly getting right under her skin.

“Next thing you know you’ll be spilling steps left and right and you’ll trying to fuck your best friend, too” Naomi continues her rage in anger around her office as Addison takes pause at that one.

“What do you mean you? Naomi? Are you implying I’m going to try to fuck you as well are you out of your mind?” Addison is waving her hands over her head for effect at the complete arbitrary atrociousness that is Naomi’s brilliant idea. 

*****

“Well, it wouldn’t be too out of character for you now would it ” Naomi yells at her back. “Like-mother like-daughter, right?” She almost spits that one right in Addison’s face because she knows it will hurt. 

“Well, that’s just, It’s just not fair,” Addison says lamely, wishing she had a better excuse.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I don’t actually think it’s genetic I just think that she’s gay and you’re sort of gay and it’s about time that you admitted to yourself that you don’t want to spend the rest of your life not knowing what a woman’s lips taste like,” Naomi says to her with a shrug.

“What makes you think I would even like women?” Addison contorts her face into a question.

“Well, for starters, you’re staring right into my chest right now” Naomi chuckles as Addison snaps her eyes back to Naomi’s face again.

“But seriously, you didn’t think I thought so all this time you keep ranting on and on about that Grey girl who stole your husband and yet all you do is obsess over her” Naomi explains as Addison is listening and motioning her to go on.

“You went on so long about her body and hairstyle I swear to god that’s how I knew you were jealous. But you weren’t jealous of her for having him, you were jealous of _him_ for having _her”_ Naomi concludes all her arguments as she looks at Addison smugly now as Addison bites the side of her lip as if in concession.

“For what it’s worth Addison” Naomi offers. “She looks like a really great catch” Naomi laughs and Addison laughs along pathetically.

*****

  
  


“So, what are you just going to walk away from me now?” Addison steps towards Naomi’s desk now. 

“Well you’re the one in _my_ office so why don’t you tell me?” Naomi quips that one right back at her. 

“Well you’re the one with the ridiculous ideas” Addison starts screaming louder.

“Well you’re the one calling them ridiculous without actually dismissing them” Naomi raises her voice to match Addison’s now. 

“Well you’re the one making all these bold suggestions without any intention of actually following through” Addison tries to call Naomi’s bluff now. 

  
“Well you’re the one who’s making some bold accusations while you’re literally looking at the skin that’s uncovered under my skirt” Naomi raises her eyebrows at her and Addison huffs because she’s got nothing clever to say back at her for that one. 

*****

“By the way you’re not going to fuck me today, just so we’re clear” Naomi says to her bluntly as Addison checks Naomi’s body out right up and down right in front of her now. 

She’s tried not to notice before, but she’s wondering how she held herself back from taking in all of her best friend’s curves and angles when she could have been indulging in some really lovely images of Naomi’s bare-back or long legs when she was half undressed at her house. 

“You’re not even trying to hide yourself looking now” Naomi just says to her again because Addison didn’t catch her the first time between licking her lips and staring at her best friend’s tender jawline.

“Who said I wanted to hide?” Addison is stalking back at her in a predatory sort of catwalk now and Naomi’s mouth is starting to go dry at the sight. 

“Well, you” Naomi deadpans as she matches Addison’s challenge by sitting up on her desk with her legs crossed, skirt riding up to her underwear as she exposes the purple lace thing she’s put on for herself this morning. 

“Well, who says I’m still hiding from it now” Addison catwalks her way over towards Naomi’s desk as Naomi jumps off it abruptly to walk right past Addison’s prancing so she can click shut the lock on her door. 

“We don’t need to give anyone another show,” she says simply as Addison joins her in that train of thought and shuts the blinds closed behind them.

“Who said there was going to be a show?” Addison replies quickly. 

“Well, Addison” Naomi starts as she brings her hands to clasp gently as she lightly drapes them across Addison’s neck.

“With you, it will always be a show” Naomi answers as Addison brings her palms down to rest on Addison’s Naomi’s neck.

*****

And what happens next would have been inevitable. They were on a collision course since the day they met and it’s a small miracle they haven't done this with each other already. 

The sexual tension in the room could have been sliced open with a knife as Addison stares into Naomi’s eyes in challenge and Naomi looks at Addison as she’s trying to seduce her.

“You’re still not going to be _fucking me_ tonight” Naomi hushes as she pulls Addison’s head down slightly so she can whisper that right into her ear. 

“You’re not even ready to fuck me - yet - even if you tried to” Naomi continues as the hot breath assaults Addison’s neckline and fuck, is her body responding to Naomi’s warm touch. 

“But I, sure as hell, am going to fuck _YOU_ ” Naomi finishes her statement before pressing Addison’s body right into the back of the door, and pressing Addison’s hot lips to her own. 

*****


	2. And Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you so intent to fuck me today” Addison moans out as Naomi kisses over the expanse of Addison’s neck and she moves upwards towards her jawline.
> 
> “You’re been a horny mess for weeks now and it’s starting to become an occupational hazard” Naomi tries to explain.

**Inside And Out**

**Chapter 2: And Out**

*****Note:** This is where the fic starts to become explicit. If you're uncomfortable with this and would rather skip to the ending, I welcome you to. But if this is what you've been waiting for, well, so have I. *******

_"Why are you so intent to fuck me today" Addison moans out as Naomi kisses over the expanse of Addison's neck and she moves upwards towards her jawline._

_"You're been a horny mess for weeks now and it's starting to become an occupational hazard" Naomi tries to explain._

"A hazard?" Addison questions as she grips Naomi roughly and rubs her hands down her sides.

  
"A hazard" Naomi explains to her between kisses. "You lash out at everyone, your office is spotless because you stress-clean, you want to dry-hump every decent looking human who walks by you-" Naomi continues on.

"I do _not_ " Addison tries to argue back but she's silenced by Naomi sucking Addison's lips into her own and she's moaning out loud now because Naomi just stuck her tongue right down Addison's throat and she likes the feeling so much she's just kissing her back harder.

Naomi has seen Addison kissing up with her lovers before and she and Addison have talked about this subject extensively to every length they could imagine on drunken nights with lots of wine all since they've been growing up alongside each other.

So Naomi _knows_ already what Addison likes in the bedroom. She doesn't have to have any guesswork to get it right.

She's about to screw Addison's brains out on the floor of her office. And Addison is sure going to like it one hell of a lot.

*****

Naomi fastens her lips to the side of Addison's neck and purrs when Addison opens up more space for her. She holds Naomi's head into place so she'll keep going and going.

Naomi reaches her hands all the way under Addison's shirt and gropes at her bare skin. She feels her taut nipples and pinches them a little to make Addison growl back at her.

"You know there are no secrets between us" Naomi whispers into Addison's ear before she bites it.

"We have secrets" Addison tries to feign innocence.

"Even if _we_ have secrets, _you_ do not," Naomi explains to her. "You skipped dinners while Sam was operating and I had dinner with Derek.

And we talked about things. About you, mostly. He asked for my advice when you're upset. And we talked about screwing you.

Because we're friends and don't say to me you and Sam never talked about sex because I know you two did" Naomi answers that for her.

"Ooh" Addison moans when Naomi finds her pulse point and sucks it hard enough to leave a bruise.

"You _know_ I know how much you enjoy getting hickeys all over you Addison don't you dare try to deny it" Naomi commands.

And the way she is taking charge is really doing it for Addison because she shoves her core right onto the top of Naomi's thigh and she rubs up against it for dear life.

"Jesus Addison, eager much?" Naomi laughs as a sexually frustrated Addison only weaves her way through her best friend's hair and pulls a bit to show her just how desperate she is becoming.

"Alright alright alright Addie I'm getting there leave my scalp intact please" Naomi soothes as she rips Addison's top off of her and unclasps her bra expertly from behind.

Addison whimpers at Naomi calling her by her nickname and is relieved when the bra does not confuse Naomi like it would any boy-lover of hers.

"Oh god that's good, Nai" Addison groans at her when Naomi sucks her lips to Addison's bare chest and feels her up over her breasts.

"Naomi pinch my nipples" Addison begs for it.

  
  
"NAOMI PINCH MY NIPPLES" Addison is yelling now and Naomi is sure that at least half the practice could hear them or maybe not if they were busy actually being doctors right now.

Instead of 'playing doctor' to their super-horny best friend who Naomi is currently undressing in her office.

Because as Naomi pinches Addison's nipples as she asked her to she realizes that Addison is still wearing her pants right now - and that's something that really has to change.

So she slips them off easily and teases at Addison's sexy panties because she wants to hear the squeak Addison will make when she fingers her over the thin lacy fabric.

*****

"Naomi I swear to god will you get to it or I'm going to come like this standing up against you and all over your skirt" Addison screams out wantonly.

And so Naomi quickly kneels under Addison's legs and grasps at tight glutes from behind. Addison moves her hands down to Naomi's shoulders when Naomi squeezes her ass cheeks.

It makes Addison swear incoherently as Naomi dives right for the finish and starts lapping up Addison's juices with the pad of her tongue.

She doesn't ask Addison to be quiet, and Addison isn't.

Naomi loves how appreciative Addison is during sex and she's secretly always wanted to know just what Derek and Mark meant when they had both said to her on separate occasions "your best friend calls out like a whore on tequila when she's being thoroughly fucked".

Naomi likes to lie to herself about just how many times she's masturbated to the thought. How much she's imagined taking her best friend in her car, in her house, on her porch. In these god damned elevators.

And now her fantasy is colliding with her reality as she presses Addison back into the wall and she sucks and she sucks as Addison arches her back from it all.

She sticks her tongue right into Addison's opening and the moan she receives in response is so utterly _sinful_ it should be on the backtrack of a porno because the sounds that she's making could make Naomi come in seconds if she were the one doing this to herself right now.

But god if Addison couldn't be sexier now, she was though.

"Addison you're _so_ wet" Naomi lets out a moan of her own. She isn't surprised that Addison is wet but she's surprised at _just how wet Addison is right now_.

Because she's in a state of ruined panties and probably her pants were ruined as well. She's positively dripping into Naomi's mouth as Naomi suckles down every last drop.

Naomi knows Addison was turned on by this because she is panting with her tongue stuck out. Ragged breathing and occasional screams out in pleasure.

Her eyes were shut and her hair was a mess but like, a hot mess. And she's all blissed out by what Naomi is giving her she has no idea what it's giving Naomi back.

Because sure the boys have been good to her and they've sure been good to Addison too but the thing about boys is that they could not last this long.

They couldn't hold out on their orgasms until they were screeching into the darkness that they were "right on the edge" so that Naomi could back off Addison just a teeny bit so that Addison would do anything she could to get her to keep going again.

*****

And they couldn't please Addison the way she was being pleasured right now because if she thought she knew what pleasure was before she was sorely mistaken.

What Addison was experiencing right now was Naomi dipping her tongue into her wetness for the very last time before she switched it with two of her fingers.

Naomi's fingers were long and they were delicate and Addison had always admired how they could perfectly capture an errant egg or a sperm in a petri dish.

And now they were capturing Addison's g-pot and stimulating it roughly as she thrust in and out, and in and out of her slick wetness.

And Addison is digging her palms into Naomi's shoulder blades now because she's going to fall if she has nothing to hold onto and she doesn't want to actually tear Naomi's pretty hair out.

So she's digging her nails into Naomi now and she's pretty sure Naomi is going to feel it tomorrow when she tries to put a shirt on but hell if it keeps Addison from collapsing she'll take it.

And they're at the home stretch now. The part where Naomi plants her lips directly onto the hood of Addison's clit and sucks it back so she can tongue directly onto her spot and swirl it.

And if Addison was being loud before it's got nothing on how loud she is now because she is _howling_ out Naomi's name in a mantra, begging her to finally let her release all the wetness she's got pent up inside.

And as Naomi holds Addison right on the brink of where she wants her she sticks her other hand down past her skirt right into her panties.

And she starts to move them vigorously so she can catch up to where Addison is.

And Addison opens her eyes to see just what Naomi is up to and she reaches to touch Naomi herself but Naomi only slaps her wrist away and keeps going.

*****

And the sight of Naomi now moaning into Addison's own core makes it impossible for her to contain her orgasm on any longer.

So she lets herself go and Addison comes and gushes every ounce she has onto Naomi's wanting mouth.

And Naomi swallows her flood and milks her for all that she has, allowing the waves of the aftershocks to roll over her best friend as her own journey is only just beginning.

Naomi pinches her clit hard now between her index and her thumb and soon she's coming hard as well. She keeps pumping into Addison with her right hand while fingering herself with her left. 

And she reaches up for Addison, who grabs right Naomi's wrist and sticks the hand that Naomi has just had inside of her own center. And she moans at the taste of her own juices on Naomi's fingers.

And that moan makes Naomi come even harder over herself as Addison brings the woman into her to kiss her fiercely and tastes her own taste off of Naomi's lips.

And when Naomi finally feels the crests of the waves of her own orgasm subside and she pulls her own fingers out of herself, she offers them to Addison, who takes them graciously.

And Naomi feels the slight bite of Addison's teeth running over her fingers as Addison tastes what her best friend tastes like for the first time and all it makes her want is for _more._

But Naomi is exhausted after all of that work she did for Addison and for having come so hard while kneeling on the floor.

So she pulls Addison down so she's sitting beside her, backs both against the door to her office as they try their best to catch their breaths.

*****

"So you've got it bad, don't ya" Addison teases her best friend as she leans her head down on Naomi's shoulder like she always has.

Only this time it's not only a comforting thing, but it's also like a reassurance thing for the both of them that they won't be falling apart after all of this.

"I think _you_ have got it bad," Naomi says as she laughs.

"Oh come on like you haven't always wanted to go down on me" Addison giggles and holds her hand just like it's old times.

Naomi squeezes that hand in her palm as she says in a dirty whisper "you haven't even had _me,_ like you want to yet" she quips.

"What you want me to do you like, right _NOW_? Addison asks, looking up at her again.

Waves dance playfully in Naomi's eyes as she grins at Addison.

"Well I'm definitely asking, Addison" Naomi is laughing again. "You come extremely highly rated, you know," she laughs even more.

"Wait, what - who? - _NAI_!" Addison exclaims to her best friend incredulously.

"It's okay Addie no need to be embarrassed. We were all friends once you know" Naomi laughs and that's how Addison knows she's referring both to Derek and to Mark.

"God if I didn't wish to never see either of them ever again ever I'd strangle them myself" Addison flares half angrily half jokingly because she actually appreciated and really missed her friends from Seattle.

"Well, at least they set you up with me, albeit indirectly" Naomi smiles.

"We, I mean - Me-N-Sam - We used to talk sometimes about sex-" Addison starts as Naomi says "No surprise there" rolling her eyes at her ex-husband.

"We used to talk about ways to pleasure a woman because he had asked me for advice. So I used to tell him what I thought he should do to you. And I think he thought it was okay to ask me all this because I'm an OBGYN" Addison laughs.

"I cannot _believe_ that he couldn't figure it out all on his own" Naomi laughs a bit at Sam's expense.

"So what did you teach him?" Naomi asks Addison.

  
"Well, for starters, I showed him this sensitive spot that you have on the back of your shoulder I found out once from when I was tickling you" Addison starts as she runs her hands up and down Naomi's back until she finds that one spot and kisses it with tongue.

"Oh, good god Addison. If you keep on going like that we're going to be sleeping on the floor here and this carpet is _so_ not plush enough for that" Naomi breathes deeply and reluctantly detaches Addison's lips from her shoulder where she is now sucking a deep purple hickey.

"What are we going to say when our colleagues ask why we're covered in bite marks and bruises?" Addison asks of her best friend thoughtfully.

"We can just tell them we got in a fight because in a way we kinda did" Naomi shrugs at her.

And Addison laughs.

*****

"So are we going to continue this little 'fight' of ours maybe somewhere more cozy?" Addison asks seductively and Naomi knows she's suggesting HER beach house because Naomi's beach house is also occupied occasionally by Sam.

Plus Addison has more expensive sheets on her bed and Naomi likes to wake up curled like a cacoon inside of them.

So they've had more platonic sleepovers before they were even their partner's idea when they were all wound up and stressed and they needed a friend.

Somehow they knew that after this time, they really needed to come clean to the boys in their lives about how they were turning kinda gay on them.

Because they were at least nice and classy like that.

As classy as they could be when trying to re-dress each other and comb out their hair after fucking against the wall of Naomi's office in the middle of the early evening.

"Oh shit, Sam is supposed to be driving me!" Naomi panics, as she remembers they'd carpooled that morning.

"Oh don't worry Nai, I'll be taking you home tonight" Addison winks at her.

And just like that Naomi knows she's a goner.

*****

When Sam sees Addison stumble first out of Naomi's office with her own lipstick smeared, he doesn't know everything, not just by the sight of Addison - yet -

But the moment he spots Naomi coming out right behind her with Addison's lipstick smudged into the side of her neck, then, he knows.

Naomi tries to stop him before he goes over to sit with Addison by the bench by the entryway but she doesn't get there fast enough to catch his sleeve.

Naomi gets there fast enough, though that she can hear Sam's voice ring out from around the corner as he speaks too gently.

"If I try to kiss you you're only going to tell me that my ex-wife will always be better in bed for you than I am, aren't you" Sam Bennett says to her wisely.

Naomi smiles to herself, satisfied that not only has she won but that Sam _knows_ that she's won.

Addison looks up at Sam with a look that only half tries to convey an apology.

And Addison nods.

And Sam walks away, smiling to himself and planting a chaste kiss onto Naomi's cheek before turning around to tell them something he'd planned on saying someday, just not knowing when.

"I've had my chance with the both of you. But I know neither of you is ever coming back. So we don't ever have to talk about this, at the practice or nowhere. But just know that if you ever want to just talk, that I'm still here for my friends."

And with that, he was gone.

*****

Addison takes Naomi by the hand as she shuts off the lights.

And as they lead out into the darkness,

  
And all that Addison can feel is the soft brushing of Naomi's hand upon her bare thigh.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you've enjoyed this PWP it's been swell. Have a great one while I think of more GA and PP and Station 19 prompts to write from and seek Seattle fanfiction for all that it's worth. Requests for fics welcome.


End file.
